This disclosure relates generally to an interactive toy and method of use. Examples of an interactive toy can be found at US20070259594 A1, U.S. Ser. No. 10/954,025, US 20110081820 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,742 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,905 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,049 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,835 B1, and US 20120295510 A1.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an interactive toy and method of use would be advantageous.